1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a folding card and methods of manufacture of folding cards.
2. Background Art
Folding cards are disclosed in European Patent Application EP-A-0306093, the whole contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. Folding cards may be folded in half a number of times to reveal a four-fold cyclic series of logos, text or pictures, i.e. the card returns to its initial logo, text or picture upon being broken in half a fourth time. Such a folding card functions as a toy or a novelty piece for amusing and informing (e.g. by way of advertising printed on the folding card) a consumer. Due to the four folded states, each presenting a different logo, text or picture, folding cards can be used for extending the amount of information available on the article.
The folding cards disclosed in EP-A-0306093 are initially, i.e. before folding them for a first time or after the fourth fold, hexagonal in shape (see FIG. 8 herein). In alternative embodiments of folding cards, the folding card can have a square shape, as disclosed in United Kingdom Registered Design GB2063718, square with slightly bevelled corners as disclosed in United Kingdom Registered Design GB2061816, or square with rounded corners ad disclosed in United Kingdom Registered Design GB2063717. However, one common problem with all these prior art folding cards is that after the second fold, the substantially regular shape is lost, resulting in a cross shape as shown in FIG. 9 herein. It would therefore be desirable to provide a folding card that maintains a common shape after each fold thereof.